Dolls
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Cream losses her best friend, she relies on an unspeakable source for comfort. DARKFIC
**A darkfic because why not. I hope you like this! If you do please review and favorite! Your feedback means a lot to me! Have a wonderful day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT OWN Sonic and Co.**

Cream loves to play with her toys specifically her dolls. She would pretend to go on adventures with them and be like their mother. Her favorite doll, even though he wasn't a toy, was Cheese. He was always compliant and enjoyed been treated like a doll sometimes.

Cream and Cheese were as thick as thieves, inside and outside of the rabbit's imaginary world. The two were always together. There was no way you can find the duo separated. The years went by and Cream and Cheese remain close as ever until the chao got sick.

At first it was just your average cold. Cream would make him soup, tea and other foods. She told him jokes and drew him pictures. The rabbit even slept next to him at night and prayed to God that he would be alright.

The chao ,however, didn't get better. He actually gotten worse and Cream continued to tend to him. Making sure that he was at least happy. Days had turns to weeks until Cheese had finally succumbed to his illness and passed away.

The others weren't really as emotional as Cream about the chao's passing. She would sit in her room and cry or scream to God asking him why he took her friend away? What did Cheese do to deserve death?

Why wasn't it her who had died?

Vanilla, her mother, stood helplessly behind her locked door. Hearing Cream's solemn shouts for her best friend, she started to cry too. There was nothing she could do. Sure she tried to persuade Cream to get a new pet, but she always said no. She claimed that the 'new chao' wouldn't be the same as _her_ Cheese.

Vanilla would also try to take the little rabbit to some of her favorite places, like over the Chaotix's house or the park, but she would deny the offer or not say a word. Cream wouldn't eat for days on end, giving her meals to the flickies that flew to her window. She wouldn't sleep either. She would let her brown eyes wander her ceiling in thought.

~I~I~

Now twelve years old, Cream seemed to have pushed the incident aside. Going through every day with a spring in her step. It was almost like nothing bad had ever happen. Vanilla was glad about this change and enjoyed Cream's company in the bakery during the weekends.

She would wash dishes and man the cash register. She would even help bake sometimes when her mother need the assistance. All in all, Cream was back to normal.

Or so they thought.

Around 3 o'clock Monday afternoon, Vanilla smelled something peculiar. She followed the scent only to realize it was coming from Cream's room. Curiosity got the best of the older rabbit as she went into the room and she covered her nose. It had got stronger. The overwhelming scent of mold and decay filled her nostrils as she opened the closet door.

Vanilla had scanned the closet to see nothing out of place. Her clothes were neatly placed on their hanger. Her shoes were together and aligned properly. Everything seemed in order except for one thing. A raggedy shoe box was placed in the corner next to her last pair of shoes. The mother glared at it closely before taking it out.

The smell became unbearable as Vanilla lifted the box away from her nose. She then held her breath before searching through it contents. She gasped.

In the box was a body of a decaying chao. You can clearly tell that the skin had been stitched together with some fabric. Bits of stuffing could be seen on the outside and one of the eyes were his while the other was a button. This was Cheese. Vanilla almost felt like she wanted to hurl at the sight.

"Mother…"

The rabbit had quickly turned around to see her daughter standing right behind her. Cream had an angry expression on her face as she clenched her book bag in her fist. Swiftly the little rabbit jumped up before slamming the sack over Vanilla's head.

She winced, falling to the ground with a thud as Cream continued to hit her. The little bunny looked down at her wounded mother as Vanilla finally went into unconsciousness. She gasped as she noticed the chao and her box was on the floor. She swiftly picked the two items up and kissed the doll's head.

"I am so sorry Cheese." Cream whispered to him as she placed him back in his box. She then looked over to her mother, a grin formed on her face as she pulled out her sewing kit.

~I~I~

"Hey Cream! Ya home?!"

"Yeah mate! We haven't seen ya in class for a week!"

A worried Charmy and Marine stood outside of the rabbit's residence. The two hadn't seen Cream for a week and since they weren't busy, they decided to check up on her. Tails would have came with them but Sonic had need him for something. The bee banged on the door again as the raccoon tap her foot impatiently.

"I'm 'bout ta leave mate." Marine said angrily. "She might be out of town or something."

"But it's finals week!" Charmy inssisted. "She knows that if she didn't come, she wouldn't graduate."

The raccoon rolled her eyes before pushing the bee aside. She then kicked the door down, the wood pieces scattered the carpet as Marine stepped inside. She then turned to Charmy.

"Well what are ya waitin' for?"

The bee gulped before stepping inside. The place didn't look too bad. Other than the broken door, everything was in place. As soon as they got to the stairs however, they covered their noses. The scent of mold overbearing as they made their way up the steps.

Marine's ear twitched as she picked up the sound of Cream's voice. Charmy heard it too as he ran in front of the raccoon. He then reached her door and opened it to see Cream. She was covered in dry blood but wasn't phased in the slightest. Next to her was the corpse of her mother. A large brown piece of fabric was stitched to the top of her head and she say sloppily in a little chair.

Cream smiled at the corpse as Charmy and Marine screamed in horror.

Fin

~X~X~


End file.
